


Sexy Sterek [Fanmix]

by transfemmefatale



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Daddy Kink, Explicit Language, Fanmix, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-01
Updated: 2016-11-01
Packaged: 2018-08-28 12:09:38
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 53
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8445298
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/transfemmefatale/pseuds/transfemmefatale
Summary: This is a playlist I made specifically for writing Sterek smut :) Hope you enjoy <3Listen at your own discretion.





	

[Sexy Sterek Mix 8tracks Link](http://8tracks.com/borednerd/steamy-sterek-mix)

 

_**Tracklist** _

_1\. Touch my Body - Mariah Carey_

_2\. Along the Coast - Azealia Banks_

_3\. Pillowtalk - Zayn_

_4\. Freak - Lana Del Rey_

_5\. Anthonio (Berlin Breakdown Version) - Annie_

_6\. Put Me in a Movie - Lizzy Grant_

_7\. Until We Bleed - Kleerup feat. Lykki Li_

_8\. Like I Would - Zayn_


End file.
